Naruto and the Future School
by OMGkumiko-chan
Summary: Naruto and the gang mysteriously go to the future and a school. Then they meet surprising people. OOC OC long chapters bad summary XP
1. Future Us? And classes!

**Discalimer:** I do not own Naruto, some guy does.

**Chap. 1: Future us? And classes!**

Naruto and the gang (all the Naruto characters) were just hanging around or walking, either way they are all in a group!

Then Kumiko (the writer of the story who is also a character) is in a distance watching the Naruto people in a mirror, used her awesome typing powers to make the Naruto gang into some dimensional portal.

"Ahh!" Screamed the Naruto gang.

Then they are all in swirls, woosh woosh.

After they all landed, they looked around.

"What is this place? It's a large building with rooms for class?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you knuckle head! It's a school!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Some day you'll be a janitor when you grow up seriously." Sasuke said in his very emo voice.

"Well! That goes double for you! Oh yeah! You'll become a garbage person!" Naruto shouted.

"Well… Garbage men do make a lot of money..." Sasuke said trying to outsmart Naruto.

Naruto was very annoyed and angry; steam was coming from his head and ears.

"Hey! You kids!" said a middle aged man with grey hair and a mask.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yes that is my name. You look very familiar… Oh well, go to class! Don't be playing Hokey you kids!" said older version Kakashi.

The Naruto gang went inside the school all confused.

"Wasn't that Kakashi-sensei, but older version?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think it was!" said Kiba.

"So maybe that portal brought us into the future." Shino said surprisingly.

"Is it me or is Shino reading too many manga books?" Kiba said.

"Well I did read a few or so…" Shino said.

Kiba sweat dropped.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei just overslept?" Naruto asked.

"Then who the hell is that woman who looks like Ino, but older and is in a cheerleader coach uniform?" Sakura asked.

There was this adult woman; blonde, hair in a ponytail with bangs sticking out.

Yes it was an older version of Ino.

Shikamaru was all (small) wow.

Then the Naruto gang went to their first class. (They all had the same schedule)

**First Class: **

"Hello I am your home room teacher, Mr. Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh Crap!" Neji said looking at the older version him.

"What is it young man... Who looks like me surprisingly but I am handsomer." Hyuuga-sensei said.

(I will call older versions with a sensei and younger ones by their names.)

"Nothing." Neji said.

"I can see that you are lying with my byakugan. And now you are surprised with my 360 degree ultra special byakugan!" Hyuuga-sensei said.

"_Wow, I can only do 359 degrees! In the future it will be 360 degree. Yes I rock."_Neji thought smiling.

"Okay then let's begin class. As I have said I am your ultra awesome homeroom teacher. You have to obey me! Hahahaha!" Hyuuga-sensei said.

"_Am I that weird in the future?"_Neji thought.

"_Haha Neji is so weird in the future!" _Tenten thought.

"I will now write down your schedule today." Hyuuga-sensei said.

While Hyuuga-sensei was writing on the board Naruto threw a paper airplane towards him.

Just before the paper airplane was about to hit his head.

Hyuuga-sensei turned around caught the paper airplane and hit it towards Naruto.

"Hey! Do you have proof that I did it?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You do know I have the byakugan." Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Yeah yeah, you and your 'ultra cool' byakugan!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"_Neji is a pain in the butt both younger and older version!" _Naruto thought.

Then after Hyuuga Neji wrote down the schedule, they all copied it and all surprised at the last names of them.

Then it was 9:00 time for the next class.

They got all their supplies and walked into the next room.

"Students I am Mr. Shino Aburame" Aburame-sensei said.

"…" Shino said with few enthusiastic.

The older Shino had a white coat, with black goggles.

He was the science teacher.

"Okay get out your tubes. Measure out the chemicals." Aburame-sensei said.

"AH! Science classes are so boring!" Naruto said.

"Okay I will split you in 3 groups." Aburame-sensei said.

Since Aburame doesn't know these people he just pointed, so here's the group"

Group one Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura

Group two Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten

Group three Lee, Kankuro and Hinata

Group four Kiba, Shikamaru, and Temari

Group five Choji, Shino, and Ino

Aburame-sensei just did this randomly and so did I.

Then Aburame-sensei just turned around for a while, while the groups did their class work (reading manga books lol)

**Group one:**

"Okay we have to combine this red chemical with this magenta colored chemical." Sakura said.

"But can't we also put this ultra cool orange color with it?" Naruto asked.

"No! You have to do it like the directions said Naruto!" Sakura said.

Gaara was just his usual quietness.

Then as Sakura was reading the rest of the directions Naruto put in a bit of orange.

Gaara was just watching Naruto being disobedient.

When Naruto poured in the orange, the chemicals started missing and boiling bubbles all around.

Sakura was still reading the directions.

Gaara was trying to be the hero in this part of the story.

He was all quiet, but he was tugging Sakura.

Sakura still didn't notice.

Gaara got annoyed.

He tried to talk with all his might (just kidding) "Sakura"

"Huh?" Sakura said.

She looked at the tube.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

The bubbles exploded all over the three.

"Naruto did you know that orange was a sticky substance." Sakura said angry.

The three were all stuck together.

Gaara was just staring at space.

"Well at least I can spend some alone time with Sakura!" Naruto said smiling.

"You do know Gaara is also here." Sakura said.

"Oh right…" Naruto said.

**Group two: **

"First we pour in this red and magenta chemicals right?" Neji said.

"Hey, can't we pour in magenta and white? Huh Neji?" Tenten asked.

"_Does white mean me and magenta Tenten?" _Neji thought blushing.

"Fools" Sasuke said quietly.

Then Tenten and Neji poured in the white and magenta.

"Doesn't this stand for our relationship." Neji said.

"What are you talking about; I wanted to make the color pink!" Tenten said confused.

Neji was all NO in this head, broken hearts in the background.

But then the mixed magenta and the white exploded and the three faces were pink.

Sasuke was annoyed; he had nothing to with this as he thought.

Well it is also Sasuke's fault, he didn't stop them, he was just being his emo self.

So now Neji, Tenten and emo Sasuke were all colored pink!

**Group three:**

"Umm… You ha-have to mix th-the red chemical with the magenta one…" Hinata said quietly.

"I have an idea! We can mix green with pink and it stands for me and my love Sakura!" Lee said.

"You got to be kidding, you have to be serious in this class or else you will make a mistake, what was it again red and black?" Kankuro said.

"Umm it-its …" Hinata said quietly, of course no one heard her though.

"I want to make it green and pink!" Lee said.

"Red and Black!" Kankuro said.

"Green and Pink!"

"Red and Black!"

They kept arguing until they accidentally put red, green, black and pink.

Then it all exploded.

The three all had their hair sticking up.

Hinata fainted.

Lee was disgraced.

Kankuro already had his hair define gravity.

**Group four:**

"This is just too troublesome." Shikamaru said with no enthusiasm.

"Just shut your lazy mouth." Temari said teasingly.

Shikamaru glared at her.

Kiba just said, "Okay you have to combine red and purple right?"

"No, its red and magenta. If you mix red and purple, our hair will turn dark purple." Shikamaru said smartly.

"Excuse you for being such a smart ass." Temari said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay then red and magenta." Kiba said.

He poured the right chemicals.

Finally someone did the experiment right!

But this group is boring, next group!

**Group five:**

"Can we make food out of these chemicals, or maybe even drinks?" Choji asked.

"Of course not! These are non edible substances." Ino said.

"But I do have an idea, we can mix yellow and blue, as me and Sasuke's undying love for each other" Ino said dreamily.

"You both are idiots." Shino said.

"What did you say bug boy!" Ino said with flames in her eyes.

"I said you both are IDIOTS! Are you deaf?" Shino said.

Ino was very angry, Choji just watched.

Ino got a chemical bottle and threw it at Shino, Shino did the same.

They spilled chemicals all over the desk; even some chemicals went into the tube.

As usual it exploded and they all became bald.

Haha just kidding, I'm only using that line to torture Ino, but what really happened was their hair, turned checked red and black.

"AH! My beautiful hair!" Ino screamed.

The rest were just calm.

Then Aburame-sensei went to check on them and tell them class is over.

But when he looked at the progress, he just said, "I give group four an A+ as for the rest of you, you will get an extra homework assignment."

"BOOO!" said the people who aren't in group four.

OF course after the class, they all turned back to their normal individual self, and color.

They all had to go to recess.

They tried to run to the play structure.

"Hey you kids!" said a red head, older guy, with a tattoo that says love on his top right hand head.

Yes isn't it obvious older version Gaara is a play ground monitor.

"Hey it's Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually it's still Gaara-sensei (I don't know Gaara's last name!)" Gaara-sensei said.

Gaara looked at his older self.

Then they all played on the swings.

"Sasuke-kun!" Can you push me on the swing?" Ino shouted.

Sasuke just looked once and turned away.

"Ino you're such a pig and a kid!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura walked towards the library.

She was going to find out more about this future place.

She looked at the librarian.

It was Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister).

"Hanabi-chan?" Sakura said.

"Actually I'm older than you so it's hmm... I don't really know I'm just and average college girl..." older Hanabi said.

"What about Hanabi-sempai? (Sempai means older person)" Sakura said.

"Sure that'll do." Hanabi-sempai said.

"What year is it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's 2019 (the present is 2006)." Hanabi-sempai said.

"13 years! Already!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto went in the library.

"What cha doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we are in the future its 2019!" Sakura said.

"So do we tell the others?" Naruto said.

"Yes, but don't tell the teachers or older us." Sakura said.

"okay, but what about older Hanabi over there who just listened to our whole conversation." Naruto said.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Umm can you…" Sakura said.

"Of course I won't tell, not even my older sister." Hanabi-sempai said.

"You man Hinata works at this school also?" Sakura said.

"Yeah she's the lit. teacher." Hanabi-sempai said.

Ring ring ring ring ring!

The bell rang; Sakura and Naruto told the others, and then went to their next class.

"I am your teacher Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." Uchiha-sensei said.

"Holy!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you have a problem mister?" Uchiha-sensei said.

"Yeah! Since when did you become a teacher?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up you dope!" Sasuke said.

Naruto sat down.

"I am your social studies teacher. I will tell you about my history in life." Uchiha-sensei said.

"_This has got to be interesting." _Sasuke thought.

"Okay when I was about your age, I wanted revenge on my brother. I went to Orochimaru for power; boy was I stupid that age." Uchiha-sensei said.

Sasuke just dropped his head with a sweat drop.

"Then I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla so I killed my brother finally bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla and that's my story in life." Uchiha-sensei said.

"Okay now, that's that. Now get your text books and read pages 100-112." Uchiha-sensei said.

The class began reading.

"Psst. Sasuke! You older version is boring like hell!" Naruto whispered.

"Be quiet Naruto it's reading time." Sakura whispered back.

"My story was yes interesting." Sasuke whispered.

"No offense Sasuke, but that story was a little boring." Sakura blushed with a sweat drop.

Sasuke was all heart broken inside, he began to like Sakura and she was dissing him.

"Ha." Was all Naruto said.

Then class ended (boring class huh?).

They went to their next class, math.

"yo, students, I am your math teacher. Mr. Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru-sensei said.

"Wow, a math teacher." Shikamaru said with no enthusiasm.

"Shikamaru you look cool in that suit!" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru had a tiny bit of blush.

Temari saw this and said, "You look like a very skinny penguin."

Shikamaru got angry and turned hulk like (Haha just kidding).

Shikamaru just got angry.

Then they did their math.

"AH! So much numbers and symbols, and talking, I am so confused." Naruto shouted.

Then this maybe also boring class ended.

Their next class P.E.

Guess the teacher…

You guessed/not guessed it! Lee!

This is going to be torture for the others but fun for Lee.

"Okay I order you to go 100 labs around the gym!" Rock-sensei said.

(aren't you glad you have a regular and maybe mean teacher like you have, instead of Rock Lee being nice to you with a hundred laps for starters yes you should be very happy with your P.E. teacher and be glad its not Rock-sensei.)

"What!' everyone said besides Lee who was pumped up.

And after that long, sweating, tortured warm up Rock-sensei said, "Now we are going to do 1,000 sprints back and forth the gym."

"NO!" The class shouted, of course besides Lee who hasn't broken a sweat.

Then as the very tired and hungry and sweaty class ended they had lunch.

Choji was the cafeteria person.

They all got a heavy lunch because they were all sweaty and hungry.

Then when they finished lunch they relaxed at the field Shikamaru style.

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were playing kickball.

Naruto accidentally kicked the ball on the roof.

"Naruto! Why'd you do that?" Kiba said.

"Fine, I'll just ask Gaara-sensei to get it." Naruto said.

"Gaara-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"what is it little man?" Gaara-sensei said.

"Can you get the ball that's stuck on the roof." Naruto asked.

Gaara-sensei poofed up to the roof and said, "NEVER!" and ran away.

They all sweat dropped.

The bell rang; they all went to their next class: literature.

"Hello students, I am your teacher Mrs. Hinata Hyuuga." Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Hey Hinata! It looks you're married." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed red.

Kiba just smirked and thought it was obviously Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand and asked, "Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei, who's your lucky man?"

Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei blushed and said, "Let's just skip that part, and get to class."

Then they began their literature.

"Okay first we are going to do some arts and craft I got from Sai (new character in Naruto, he's real in Naruto spoiler), get your paint brush and paint the first thing in your head, and combine it with the one or thing you love the most." Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei said.

They all stared painting.

Ino first painted a heart and then Sasuke.

Naruto painted a Hokage hat and then Sakura.

Lee painted a green leaf and then Sakura.

Sasuke painted a Konoha headband and then a cherry tree. (obvious much?)

Then Sakura painted something and Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke we're interested.

Sakura painted dove and then …. (suspense) ice creams X).

They all sweat dropped.

Sakura just looked at them and said, "I just love ice cream" She smiled.

The others painted stuff, but I won't tell you just keep guessing.

Then literature class ended.

Then they had their next class English and spelling.

Their teacher said, "YO class I am your teacher Ms. Temari-sensei (I also don't know Temari's last name.)"

"What I'm still single!" Temari said.

Shikamaru just looked at her and said, "Ha."

Temari got angry.

They continued their class.

"You blonde boy. Spell rocks" Temari-sensei said.

"Umm... uhhh… r-o-x-s? Naruto said.

"WRONG! You the one with big eyebrows." Temari-sensei said.

"Hey that's rude! R-O-C-K-S" Lee said.

"Good." Temari-sensei said.

The class continued as Naruto fails.

Then the school ended.

"Class is hard!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah it was, but maybe also fun." Sakura said.

"umm… who's th-that blonde m-man in jan-janitor clothes" Hinata said.

"Oh My Gosh!" Naruto said mouth dangling.

"HA! Naruto's a janitor just like I said." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto was still mouth opened.

Then The older Naruto came to them and said, "Yo kids, I'm Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Uzumaki-sama because I'm cool like that."

Sakura laughed a little.

"Naruto older you is kind of cool." Sakura smiled and laughed a little.

Naruto smiled as though it was a compliment.

Sasuke got a little jealous because Sakura said that his older self was boring.

"Hey cute young lady." Uzumaki-sama complimented to Sakura.

"Thanks you, Hello to you to." Sakura said.

"I will escort you ladies to your dorms and then the guys." Uzumaki-sama said.

Then all had dorms, cause then they are in the future and yeah…

The dorms were separate, boys and girls dorms'.

The dorms we're by two people each.

Girls Dorm Groups: (by random)

Ino and Temari.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten because there is an odd number of girls.

Boys Dorm Groups: (by random)

Sasuke and Neji

Naruto and Gaara

Kankuro and Shino

Kiba and Lee

They all went to their dorms and fell asleep; not knowing what tortures Kumiko will type.

Continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that, seriously there are more surprising stuff later on in the story please be prepared and review.


	2. Extra Activities

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Naruto.

**Chap2: Extra Activities**

The next day continued as it is was yesterday; boring, long, hard and maybe even interesting.

Just as they were headed to some random place in the future to hang out the principal Hatake-sama went up to them.

"Hey you kids, you have to go to your extra after school activities you signed up for." Hatake-sama said.

"But we didn't sign up for after school activities." Tenten said.

Yes you didn't I, Kumiko, the writer of the story signed you up for after school activities!

"BOO!" shouted the Naruto people.

The extra activities are volleyball, cheerleading, and basketball.

I signed up everyone for cheerleading, girls for volleyball, and boys for basketball. (Even though boys and girls can do both volleyball and basketball I just needed this for part of the story.)

**Cheerleading:**

"Yo everyone, I'm your cheerleading coach, call me Ino-sensei!" older version Ino said.

"I look awesome when I'm older!" Ino said smiling.

"At least you're more mature when you're older and the opposite when you are now." Sakura said.

Shikamaru was just staring at the older version Ino.

He realized she didn't have a ring yet.

"Hey Ino, your not married yet." Shikamaru told Ino.

"No! I am supposed to marry Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"You don't know that yet Ino you pig!" Sakura said.

Temari usually get's jealous that Ino gets along with Shikamaru then her.

"Well don't I look cooler Shika?" Temari said to Shikamaru.

"HN." Was all Shikamaru said.

"Okay let's start cheerleading!" Ino-sensei said.

First they started exercising their warm-ups.

Most of the guys didn't do anything.

"Are you boys just going to stand their or do you want your uniforms to be mini skirts!" Ino-sensei said.

The guys started doing their warm-ups.

"Okay time for the boys' solo cheers!" Ino-sensei said.

"You blonde boy first! Also you have to have background music." Ino-sensei continued.

Naruto's song was 'Do you believe in magic.'

_Do you believe in magic? _

Naruto did a jumping jack.

_In a young girls heart,_

Naruto did a flip (their ninjas they can do these things).

_How the music can free her whenever it starts,_

Naruto did a summer salt next.

Naruto then did a twirl.

He kept doing lots of tricks until the music was done.

"That was alright with the flips, but you need to consider on your moves." Ino-sensei said.

"Next, you handsome young man." Ino-sensei said.

"That's me!" Lee said.

"Not you! I'm talking to that emo guy in the corner." Ino-sensei said.

"HN" Sasuke said.

Sasuke's music was 'Dragon Fly'.

_Like a warm summer day like warm day in may_

Sasuke blinked.

_Babe you make me feel so hot,_

Sasuke blinked again.

_Like a small butterfly like a bird in the sky_

Sasuke signed.

_Feels like a star that I'm not_

Sasuke said "hn"

Then Sasuke's turn was mostly like that, sometimes he didn't do anything.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke! That's my boy!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke really wanted to choke her inside, but it won't be the 'cool' Sasuke everyone knows and hates I mean loves (just kidding about the love, except for you fan girls and maybe fan boys just kidding?)

Then it was the rest of the guy's turn, just think of theme songs for them.

Okay then Cheerleading practice ended.

The girl's sport **volleyball**.

The teacher was no other than Haruno Sakura!

She was a pretty teacher, hair is long cause it grew and in a pony tail.

Sakura was amazed at how she looked when she was older.

Sasuke was ALL wow, but he kept it inside himself.

"Sakura your awesome!" Both Lee and Naruto said.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hey I had a nice figure too." Ino said.

Shikamaru wanted to agree with Ino, but then he would be OOC (out of character).

So that is why Kumiko came along!

"Hello!" Kumiko came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Just a random drink passerbyer." Kumiko said.

"Oh okay." Naruto said.

"You, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and umm" Kumiko said, and then looking at Naruto who was waving his arms around as in signal to choose me.

"That's all." Kumiko said smiling.

"How'd you know our names?" Neji asked.

"I am also a fortune telling passerbyer." Kumiko smiled.

"Okay you people who I just called out your names drink this OOC potion, I mean apple juice." Kumiko said.

"I hate apple juice." Sasuke said.

"Fine then! This one is emo juice!" Kumiko said.

They all drank it.

And guess what happened.

Yup you guessed/didn't guess it!

They all turned OOC!

Shikamaru said, "INO YOU DID LOOK AWSOME IN THAT CHEERLEADING COACH UNIFORM!"

Temari was pissed.

Ino was shocked.

Sasuke said, "SAKURA! YOU OLDER AND YOUNGER VERSION ARE HOT!"

Ino pissed, Sakura shocked, Naruto and Lee mad.

Neji said, "TENTEN! YOU ARE HELLA AWESOME!"

Tenten flushed and shocked and Lee was all like I knew it.

Then Gaara was all like, "LEKI LEKI LEKI LEKI BOOGA BOOGA AHHOOOOGAAA! HOU HOU HOU HOU YASHUMATANGO PAPACHARCO!"

Everyone was all like (8O) do you see the face in the parenthesis?

Yes Gaara was the most OOC, hmm maybe he likes apple juice and drank a lot, no one knows.

"umm.. where di-did that passerbyer per-person go?" Hinata asked.

Yes Kumiko vanished while they were all mouth dangling.

"Yeah that's right." Naruto said.

"_Naruto-kun agreed with me_!" thought Hinata

"**_Hell yeah he did!" _**inner Hinata said.

"_Why is-is m-my inn-inner self so violent in words?"_ Hinata thought.

"**_Cause I am the opposite of you shuttering!" _**Inner Hinata said.

"_O-okay…" _Hinata thought.

Then the volleyball coach came up to the girls.

"Hi you must be the new students, I'm your volleyball coach, Haruno Sakura, call me Sakura-sensei." Older Sakura said.

"Are you married?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not." Sakura -sensei said.

"_Now I won't know who I'll get married to!" _Sakura thought.

"Okay now let's begin volleyball; do you boys want to watch?" Sakura -sensei said.

"Hell no!" shouted Tenten.

"I will be okay if Sasuke-kun watches me!" Ino shouted.

"umm… it's okay wi-with me." Hinata said.

Hinata meant for Naruto to be there.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. (Did you notice Sakura is less interested in Sasuke, or maybe a lot less interested in Sasuke)

The guys stayed.

(Oh yeah the OOC 'juice' wore off and the guys were embarrassed.)

"Okay I'm going to spike it!" Sakura -sensei said on the other side of the court.

"Got it!" shouted Temari.

She hit it a little too hard it went out.

She wanted to impress Shikamaru, but she did the opposite.

Then Sakura -sensei bumped it back to them.

Tenten ran and spiked it hard on the ground.

Neji was all watching Tenten and her volleyball powers.

Then the ball came back towards Hinata.

Hinata served the ball just over her head.

Then Tenten again spiked it, but the ball touched the net and was about to hit the ground.

Sakura was in the front so she went towards the ball, went for a dive, and then hit it over the net.

And so the student has defeated the coach.

The played a couple more games.

They were all tied and sweaty.

Tenten's buns were ruined so she untied her hair.

Neji was all like (: O) in amazement at Tenten's brown flowing hair.

He wished she would keep her hair like that, but Tenten put it back in a bun.

Ino did the same, but in only one bun (Tenten put it in two buns).

'_Shmexy hair' _Shikamaru thought about Ino.

Sakura had short hair and also Hinata, so they couldn't to that.

But then Sakura -sensei did that and Naruto and Lee and a little bit of Sasuke drooled.

Then it was the boy's basketball next.

"I am your **basketball** teacher, Inuzuka Kiba; call me Inuzuka-sensei, or Kiba-sensei."

They all had team colored shirts, red and blue.

Blue team was: Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Lee.

Red team was: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Choji, and Neji.

Blue team had the ball.

Sasuke was dribbling the ball, he passed it to Lee.

Lee was all doing special moves because Sakura (his love) and the other girls were watching.

Then unfortunately while Lee was busy doing tricks, Gaara just touched the ball and the ball fell, so Gaara took it and began dribbling it towards the opponents net.

Gaara was about to shoot when Shino blocked him, took the ball and passed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was all open, no one really blocked him.

Shikamaru just bounced the ball a little and looked at the net.

Naruto was about to get the ball from him.

Naruto leaped.

Naruto reached out his hand (suspense).

He was about to touch the ball! (More suspense)

Shikamaru shot the ball and he made a point.

The game continued.

Blue team: 4 (mostly scored by Shikamaru)

Red team: 3 (mostly scored by Neji who wasn't mentioned here poor Neji that's why I made him scored the points)

The guys we're all tired.

Hinata bought three drinks, two for her teammates Shino and Kiba, and guess who the third one is? Naruto!

Ino bought also three for her teammates and Sasuke.

Tenten bought two for Neji and Lee.

Temari bought two for Gaara and Kankuro (she couldn't give one to Shikamaru because Ino gave him one).

Sadly Sakura didn't have anyone to give to.

She bought three for the coaches.

While she was buying the drinks she saw the janitor Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-sama!" Sakura said.

"Oh hello!" Naruto-sama said.

"Do you want a soda?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, thanks." Naruto-sama said.

"Are you married to Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei?"

"No? What would make you think that?"

"Well she's married and umm… I saw in the old school year book (made up) that Hinata liked you?" Sakura said with a sweat drop.

"No, we are just friends." Naruto-sama said.

"Okay, just asking, then who is Mrs. Hyuuga-sensei married to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh she's married to…--" Naruto-sama got caught off.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah I'll be heading there soon." Sakura shouted back.

"_Darn, I wanted to know who Hinata will get married to if it's not Naruto." _Sakura thought.

Then after the extra activities they all went to their dorms.

They all fell asleep again, not knowing about the shocking and blushing events that will occur in the next chapter.

Continued…

Isn't that OOC potion or juice hella cool? Please review and don't put any flames on the couples, also please don't get angry in the next chapter maybe? Don't put big flames, maybe a small candle flame will do?


	3. Teacher Love

**Disclaimer: **I wish I wish I owned Naruto…. Awe it didn't come true XP

**Chap.3: Teacher Love**

Again the Naruto gang had to go and suffer another boring day, or is it?

The day begins when Naruto and the gang go to their first class, homeroom.

"Okay class time to check on your attendance." Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Naruto"

"I'm here, are you blind?"

"…. Sakura"

"Here!"

"Sasuke"

"Yea"

"Ten—"

"Hyuuga-sensei, you have a visitor." Hatake-sama said.

"Who is it?" Hyuuga-sensei said.

"It's--" Hatake-sama got caught off.

"Neji-kun!!!" Older Tenten shouted.

"What are you doing here Tenten-chan?" Hyuuga-sensei asked.

"Why? Can't I visit my ultra mega super duper boyfriend?!" older said.

Hyuuga-sensei got embarrassed.

Then Tenten and Neji (younger version) were all mouth dangling.

First they looked at their older selves' mouth dangling.

Then they looked at each other mouth dangling and flushing.

"Oh, you have a class on? Huh 'Hyuuga-sensei'" Older Tenten said.

"Yes I do, what is the real reason you came to my class?" Hyuuga-sensei said.

"You forgot to wear your briefs with you idle squid ward!" Older Tenten said.

"What!" Hyuuga-sensei said blushing.

"Just kidding! I made you lunch, your favorite rice ball." Older Tenten said.

Then suddenly the door opens and out comes Older Sasuke.

"Rice balls? Where?" Uchiha-sensei said.

And then younger Sasuke stood up and said, "Is there tomatoes in them?"

"The rice balls in the toilet go fetch!" Neji threw the rice ball into the bathroom.

Older and younger Sasuke went in to get the rice ball.

"NEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIII-kun!" Older Tenten shouted.

"How could you! I made those with love in every stitch I mean rice." Older Tenten said with puppy dog eyes.

Neji goes up to her and hug her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeee" said the class except Tenten and Neji who were shocked and embarrassed.

Then Lee stood up and said, "I KNEW IT!"

Younger Neji hit Lee on the head.

"Ow" Lee said.

Then it was nine o'clock, time for their next class.

Aburame-sensei had a special class for them.

Aburame-sensei got these two pink bugs and showed them to the class.

"What are these things?" Naruto asked.

"These are umm umm pink bugs." Aburame-sensei said.

Then Aburame-sensei went to the door closed the lights and lets the bugs free.

Then while Aburame-sensei left the room, the bugs sprayed some kind of perfume in the air.

Aburame-sensei then turned on the lights and he disappeared.

Suddenly Naruto and Shikamaru saw Tenten and fell in love with her.

Tenten fell in love with Kiba

Kankuro and Lee fell in love with Ino.

Ino fell in love with Gaara.

Gaara and Sasuke fell in love with Hinata.

Hinata fell in love with Choji.

Choji and Shino fell in love with Sakura.

Sakura fell in love with Kankuro.

Kiba and Neji fell in love with Temari.

Temari fell in love with Shino.

These are really random pairs and we are sorry if you are insulted, I am also insulted and my friend here.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked towards Tenten and said, "Please go out with me your beautiful highness."

Tenten said, "No! I want to be with my Kiba-kun!" Tenten grabbed Kiba's arm.

But then Kiba said, "Never! I'm in love with my Temari!"

"Never in a million years! I am with my love bug, Shino!" Temari said.

Shino then refused and went to Sakura.

"Ew! I am with my Kankury." Sakura said.

"Get away from me; I am already with my shmexy Ino." Kankuro said.

"Not even in your dreams! I am with my love forever Gaara-sama!" Ino said.

"Don't make me kill you, I am with my love Hinata and even if she says no, I will trap her in my sand!" Gaara said.

"Ah!" was all Hinata said because she had no freedom against the wrath of Gaara.

"You will never get my precious Hinata-chan!" Sasuke said.

"Do you WANT me to kill you!?" Gaara said.

"Not without a fight!" Sasuke said.

Then suddenly Gaara and Sasuke were punching each other, then kicking each other then playing rock paper scissors, Gaara won.

Sasuke started to cry.

"Sakura-chan I can give you a fruits basket to go out with me." Choji said.

"No! I want to be with my Kankury." Sakura said.

Then the fight of love kept going on and on until Aburame-sensei came back and told then class is over and commanded his bugs to remove the side effects of the perfume.

They all went back to normal realizing they were a person they didn't.

They were all embarrassed.

Then they went to their next class, recess.

"Gaara-sensei, may I ask you a personal question?" Kankuro said.

"No." Gaara-sensei said.

Then Kankuro left and made a puppet of a younger Gaara.

So the puppet Gaara went up on Gaara-sensei.

"Hey Gaara-sensei, May I ask you a personal question?" Puppet Gaara asked.

"Yes you are good looking what is it?" Gaara-sensei said.

"Who do you like since you don't have a ring yet?" Puppet Gaara asked.

"I love this person whose name is—" Gaara-sensei got interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Real Gaara said.

Gaara looked at the puppet Gaara and said, "Kankuro come out or I'll kill you."

Kankuro came out and said sorry.

Gaara-sensei was mad.

Then recess ended.

They had to go to their next class, social studies.

"Okay class you will not have to read, blablablablablablablablablabla. Then when your finished you can blablablablablablabla." Uchiha-sensei said.

"Uchiha-sensei!" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Uchiha-sensei asked.

"Who do you like if you are not married?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know I'm not married? Am I being watched?" Uchiha-sensei looked around.

"No… It's just that you don't have a ring." Naruto said.

"Okay fine, I will tell you my life story about how I fell in love with the girl of my dreams."

"Here we go again!"

"Okay first when I was your age, I was a real pimp back then, all the girls loved me even this one girl named blablabla who I also like. I never knew I really liked her until I left Orochimaru and blablabla realized blablabla that I liked her. So I came back and blablabla, when I came back to her she didn't like me she said we can just be friends, blablabla I was so crushed, blablablabla, and so I asked her out, she said no. I was depressed my whole life blablabla. And so from this day on I am trying to win her heart, but then she got blablablablablablablabla and I had more competition. And that's my life story." Uchiha-sensei said.

(Really boring)

"But you didn't say who you liked." Naruto said sleepily.

"I did, but maybe you were just too busy sleeping, fine I'll tell you, but the girls who play sports have to go outside. This is boy talk." Uchiha-sensei said.

"grrrr." The girls muttered.

The girls went outside the door, but when they closed it, they tried to hear it.

Then Kumiko came along.

"Hello I am your average glass cup passerbyer." Kumiko said.

"Haven't we seen you before?" Ino asked.

"No you haven't, so here's a glass cup cough cough you put it on the door and listen to peoples conversations cough cough well bye." Kumiko said.

Then they did just that.

"Okay boys, there's this girl who used to like me when I was your age, maybe a little younger." Uchiha-sensei said.

"Just get on with this." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Okay, okay. Her name was…."

(suspense)

"Her…."

(more suspense)

"Name…."

(even more suspense)

"Was…."

(even even more sus---)

"Just get on with it!" Shouted Shikamaru surprisingly.

Continued….

Haha just kidding! X) Well on with the story.

"Her names Haruno Sakura." Uchiha-sensei said.

(It's maybe quite obvious?)

Sasuke flushed.

Naruto and Lee pissed and mouth opened.

Sakura at the door wide eyed.

Ino angry.

"What the Hell!" Ino shouted loudly at the door.

Of course the boys heard.

"Why are you girls eaves dropping!" Uchiha-sensei said opening the door.

"Girls do love eaves dropping." Kiba said with a smirk.

The girls sweat dropped except Ino who was pissed.

Shikamaru saw Ino with fiery eyes and said his 'awesome' slogan, "Troublesome."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke in disappointment.

"_What are you doing? I thought you were happy you found out I liked you!" _Sasuke thought.

"**_No duh she doesn't like you no more! You've been acting like a total jerk lately!" _**Inner Sasuke shouted.

Naruto saw this and said, "Sakura! Now that your over Sasuke how bout' dating me!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Sakura said and hit Naruto.

"OW!" Naruto said painfully and disappointed.

"Well then let's continue class!" Uchiha-sensei said.

Ring!

The next class bell rang.

They had to go to their next class; math.

"Welcome class, I hope you're prepared for a visitor, you may know her. She's my friend since I was your age." Nara-sensei said.

"Is she your girl friend Haha!" Naruto shouted.

"No, No just a companion." Nara-sensei said with a small hint of red.

"Right…" Naruto said back.

"Here's coach Yamanaka Ino." Nara-sensei said.

"YO!" Ino-sensei said.


End file.
